Abigail's Story
by Lixabeth
Summary: Abigail's time at the Gallagher Academy
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I was walking through the mall when I saw two guys looking like they were going to pull out guns at each other. I decided to see if I could help them out. I went and stood in between them and said, "Now guys calm down, let's sort this out somewhere private."

"Now why would we listen to you?" one of the guys asked me.

"I really don't know. But let's find out." I said looking at them. I saw that they had both forgotten their problem and were going to work together to see what I wanted.

"Where do you want to go?" guy #2 said

"Over to that out of order restroom so that no one gets hurt." I said simply.

"Okay then." Said guy #1 (who sounded American) as he started walking over to the rest room, "don't try anything silly girl."

"I won't." I said walking over and opening the door of the restroom and walking in. they followed me in, being all cautious. "No one to hurt you in here. Now what's the problem between you two?

"He stole my disk." Guy #2 blurted out. The other guy hit him, "Did not." Guy#1 said

"Boys, boys. You're like 2 year olds, now who stole a disk?" I said holding out my hands

"I did." Both of them said glaring at each other.

"Okay, who stole one first?"

"I did" said guy #2

"Okay, and did you steal a disk from him after he stole your disk?" I said to guy#1 the American.

"Yes," guy #1 said

"Well then this is an easy problem to solve!" I said

"What?" The American asked.

"Well, you" I pointed to guy #2. "Stole his disk," pointed to The American, "and he stole it back."

"Ohm." Said guy #1 "so it's like it never happened and I still have my disk."

"Yep." I said

"But I need that disk for my boss or I get killed." Guy #2 stated

"British spy?" I asked

"Yeah."

"Okay. Um." I thought "you both need the disk for your bosses or you die, right?"

Yes. They both said.

"Um, British guy gets that disk." I said

"What? No!" The American said

"And you get a copy." I said to him

"Okay, sounds bloody brilliant to me." The British guy said.

"Wait, that wouldn't work."

"Why?" the American asked

"Because the British boss would think that he didn't do his job and the Americans boss would think he also didn't do his job." I explained, "Then they would want to start a war."

"That's true." The American pointed out

"Yeah." The British guy agreed,

"So. The British guy gets the disk. And the American gets a better disk and says that the other disk was crap." I said

"But he gets a better disk." The British guy complained.

"Would you rather have a war?" I asked

"Well, okay." He said "Wait. I know you want something."

'Yes." I answer," I do. I want to become a spy."

"You probably deserve to be one after what you just did." The American said

"Thank you." I said," but will one of you ask your bosses if I can be trained to be a spy?"

"Sure. I could" the American said

"Thank you. It's been my dream since I was 10." I said.

"No thank you for helping us figures this bloody mess out." The British man said.

"Okay. So call me?" I said

"Sure. Number?" the American asked

"398-5708." I said. "Ask for Abigail."

"Okay, I'll say it's John." The American said as he wrote my number down on a pad that he pulled as if from nowhere.


	2. Chapter 1

"Is this it?" I asked the taxi driver as we pulled up to a mansion.

"Yes, it's 1005 Cathedral Road, Bryn Athena, PA, right?" The driver answered

"Yes." I verified, "Here you go." I gave him the money for the ride and got out. He drove away.

I went to the doors and went in. There was a lady on the foyer.

"Hello, I'm Abigail." I greeted her

"Hello Abigail, welcome to Gallagher academy. I'm headmistress." she said, "Come up to my office."

We walked up a grand staircase to some kind of trophy hall. Then to a door at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and sat behind the desk.

"So Abigail, you are to become a spy here. But you will have to really catch up with your grade level."

"Yes, I know that they will be way ahead in studies, but I will work my hardest." I replied

"Good I can see that I will like you. You are a good person."

"Thank you."

"Your roommates are Cassandra and Samantha. Cassandra came here a few weeks ago, so you two can help each other out, I hope." She said handing me a packet, "here is your schedule and a floor plan. Good luck."

"Thank you." I left the office and looked at the floor plan and the directions to my room. Then I walked up another stair case and went down the hallway, to door 15. I went into my room and looked around. I saw three beds, a bathroom, and dressers. One bed was rumpled up, another had a person on it reading, and the third was perfectly made and untouched. I went over to the untouched bed and threw my stuff on the bed, and then I went over and sat at the dresser by my bed.

"Hey." The person on the bed said

"Hello." I said, "I'm Abigail."

"I'm Cass." She said looking at me, "short for Cassandra. Welcome to spy school."

"See! I told you she would come today!" said a happy person coming in from the bathroom. "I'm Sam. Samantha."

"Hi." I said "good to meet you two." I then picked up a uniform that was lying on my bed. "Wonderful." I muttered, and looked up. Cass was handing Sam a dollar bill.

"I bet her that you wouldn't like the uniform." Sam explained," and I won."

"No you didn't." I said

"What?" Cass asked

"You didn't win; I like the uniform I just didn't really want to wear a uniform." I explained taking the dollar bill, "so I no one gets that." They had on blank looks.

"Earth to Sam and Cass!" I said walking to the bathroom. I closed the door and tried the uniform on. "Look it fits." I said as I came out and twirled so they could see.

"They always get the right size." Sam said.

"So, who wants to give me a tour of the school?" I asked

"I will." They both said, walking to the door at the same time. We walked around the school and the school grounds. Sam and Cass talked all throughout the tour about this or that. When we got back to the room I looked at the rest of the packet. There was a necklace with an SA in the middle of a circle, my schedule, and other pieces of paper. We sat around for half of an hour talking until Sam announced that it was time for dinner. We walked down to the dining hall. Before we went in Cass stopped and asked me if I knew any Spanish. I said I did and why. She said that they have to speak a different language at dinner every day, and that the language would be displayed on a neon sign over the door way. We walked in to a very busy dining hall. We got our food and sat down at the sophomore table. I tried to keep up with the conversation and failed, so I only listened for my name.

"Abigail, Como es ta?" some girl asked me.

"Muy bien, y tu?" I replied.


End file.
